The way to your heart
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Él es un auror ejemplar cuya carrera va en ascenso, Ella es una reportera persistente que recibe la oportunidad de su vida, una noche en particular, un momento especial, Ella se cruzó con Él  y de pronto todo se puso patas arriba... Fic Hanny, AU.
1. Prólogo

**Creo que la vida me está sonriendo, porque no dejo de crear cosas y cosas... aquí les tengo otro fic...! que es un AU, pero que espera sea divertido, sé que esta basado en una película, pero me he esmerado en hacerlo lo más mío posible.**

**Ya termine After All y pronto subire el siguiente cap de "Phoenix"... pero mientras aqui les dijo esta historia...  
><strong>

**¡Muchos saludos!**

**Totalmente dedicado al foro "_Chocolate y Menta_"  
><strong>

**Ed. Wiz.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The way to your heart.<strong>

**Prólogo.**

El sol comenzó a calarle en los ojos así que los abrió de pronto y de prisa, la cabeza le dolía mucho y aunque sonase extraño podía sentirse desnudo bajo unas sabanas de color rosado, miro hacia todos lados intentando averiguar dónde estaba y se encontró de pronto en una habitación que sin duda no era suya, se puso de pie con rapidez para darse cuenta que en efecto estaba desnudo, así que tomó la sabana rosa y se cubrió un poco mientras intentaba averiguar qué sucedía. Recorrió con cuidado la habitación y miro por la ventana, estaba en un departamento y sin duda alguna en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, pues podía ver perfectamente el precipicio desde la ventana. Siguió recorriendo la habitación y se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba esparcida por todo el suelo, sus bóxers descansaban encima de la puerta de un armario entre abierto y todo lo demás en distintos lugares del piso, siguió observando todo, estaba confundido, solo recordaba haber llegado a un pub cercas del Caldero Chorreante y luego estaba ahí, desnudo, en una habitación que no era la suya. Rápidamente buscó su varita mágica y la encontró envuelta en unas bragas de color dorado y encajes justo debajo de donde se encontraban sus bóxers, colorado fue hasta allá y la tomo, estaba por seguir explorando el lugar cuando pudo sentir una mirada clavada en su descubierto trasero.

– ¿Disculpa? – se giro para ver a una chica mirarle con sorpresa, iba desnuda de la parte de arriba y al darse cuenta se sonrojó y tomó una almohada para cubrirse.

–Yo… – dijo nervioso tapándose más con la sabana –supongo que hemos pasado la noche juntos – la chica vio como las bragas caían al suelo luego de que el chico extrajo la varita de ellas.

–Me doy cuenta de eso – seguía colorada y aquello parecía irónico, habían pasado la noche juntos y ahora ambos se sentían de pronto avergonzados el uno con el otro.

–Entonces… debo irme – rápidamente hizo un simple movimiento con su varita, su ropa se elevo por los aires y fue a dar a sus manos.

–Supongo – dijo nerviosa y al fin logró tomar otra sabana y con una rapidez asombrosa se envolvió en ella – ¿recuerdas algo? –

–Solo recuerdo haber bebido demasiado y aparecí aquí – el chico aprovechando la distracción de la chica al ponerse la sabana, se colocó el bóxer y el pantalón.

–Yo tampoco recuerdo nada – admitió colorada –solo que me encontré contigo en la pista de baile y luego, pues aquí estamos –

El chico se agacho para recoger sus zapatos y se llevo la sorpresa de encontrarse con la envoltura del preservativo, la pateo discretamente debajo de la cama de la chica y luego se sentó en ella para ponerse los zapatos, se sentía abochornado, si bien no era la primera vez que tenía sexo con alguien, si era la primera vez que lo tenía con alguna chica a la cual él no conocía. La chica solo observaba la espalda aún desnuda del chico, se sentía muy avergonzada de haber dejado que un extraño se robase aquello que pensó guardar para quien fuera su marido algún día, había desperdiciado su primera vez en un extraño del cual en cuanto cruzará la puerta no sabría nada más. Una traviesa lágrima amenazaba con salir cuando el chico se colocaba su playera, lo vio girarse y sonreírle estúpidamente.

–Supongo que es un adiós – dijo mirándola con una media sonrisa.

–Cierra la puerta al salir – fue lo único que dijo, el chico salió de la habitación y fue entonces cuando pudo echarse a llorar.

**Continuará.**


	2. Ella y Él

**Como siempre lo hago, ya saben que empiezo con el prólogo y regalo el primer capítulo, espero que les guste, es un AU, saben como amo hacerlos... se aceptan sugerencias y criticas así que no te olvides de darle un click a "Review this story"**

**Este cap... tambien va para** natty**..que no se ha dormido esperando que publique... jejeje**

**Un saludote a todos...!**

**Espero les gusteee esta formulita que traigo para ustedes...**

**Notita...**

Lo que está en cursiva es un flashback.

Lo que esté en negritas son palabras que resaltan la importancia de alguna frase.

Sé que estaremos cambie y cambie de escena en el transcurso del cap.. pero les informo que tiene que ser asi... ya veran porque...**  
><strong>

**Ed. Wiz  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Way to your heart.<span>  
><strong>

**Capítulo No. 1**

**Ella y Él.**

Kreacher ya lo esperaba en la entrada del número doce de Grimmauld Place y era como si aquellos seres tuvieran un sexto sentido para con sus amos, lo esperaba con una pequeña charola plateada donde había un vaso de agua y una pequeña poción azulada. Camino hasta él y el elfo le dio de pronto la poción, Harry la examino detenidamente con sus ojos tras las gafas, luego la tomó de golpe, era como si una sensación de alivio recorriera todo su cuerpo, sus nervios comenzaron a relajarse y el dolor de cabeza despareció, sin embargo una sed abrasadora comenzó a apoderarse de su boca y vio a Kreacher extenderle ahora el vaso con agua, lo tomo también de golpe y nuevamente se sintió aliviado.

–Eres genial, Kreacher – dijo cuando ambos entraban a la casa.

–Kreacher ha visto al amo salir hecho un lío y supuso que iría por ahí – le dijo mientras tomaba el abrigo de Harry –cuando el amo Harry no llegó a dormir, Kreacher intuyo que había pasado la noche fuera y quizás estuviera en malas condiciones al regresar –

–Ya que andas tan servicial – le dijo sobándose las sienes –me gustaría que me preparas un buen baño, de esos que te salen tan bien –

–Como ordene el amo – despareció.

Aliviado se decidió dar una vuelta por la cocina y tomar alguna cerveza o quizás un poco de whiskey de fuego, su cuerpo aún no estaba recuperado del todo, al entrar a la cocina pudo ver una cabellera naranja y canosa rebuscando algo dentro de la alacena. En cuanto sintió su presencia dejo de buscar y lo encaro.

–Se puede saber dónde carajos has estado – dijo, era un hombre encorvado, llevaba una pata de palo y uno de sus ojos se movía frenéticamente.

–No hagas lío, Moody – le dijo llegando hasta el refrigerador, elemento de la cocina que destacaba por contrastar con todo lo que ahí había –he tenido una mala noche y… –

–Y mientras tanto yo he tenido que cubrirte el trasero con Bones, muchacho – le dijo furioso –acaso se te olvido que te tocaba organizar la guardia en Azkaban –

– Lo olvide – dijo golpeando su cabeza contra la puerta del refri –lo he olvidado por completo –

–Soy un gran amigo de tu familia muchacho – le grito –pero recuerda que también soy tu jefe en el cuartel de aurores –

–Pudiste entonces haber mandado a Dora o a Kingsley a darme el sermón – le dijo con intensidad mientras tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla del refrigerador.

– ¿Y dejar que la pases bien? – le sonrió cínicamente –no señor, no porque seas el auror más destacado de todos y… –

–Ya, vale, lo siento, ¿va? – Le dijo dejándose caer en una silla –prometo duplicar mi tiempo de guardia de mañana –

–De mañana y toda la semana que viene – le dijo firme, Harry escupió la cerveza de mantequilla.

– ¿No estarás hablando enserio? – le miro asustado.

– ¿Te parece que soy una persona a la que le gusta bromear? – se sentó en otra silla frente al chico.

–Está bien – dijo resignado, aquella frase daba por sellado su sometimiento por una semana completa.

–Pasando a otras cosas – dio un movimiento de varita y una cerveza de mantequilla salió del refrigerador y fue a dar a sus manos –estoy aquí porque vengo a darte una noticia, que según los muchachos te volverá loco –

– ¿Ah sí? – preguntó.

–Amelia me ha mandado está mañana una carta en dónde me informan que vas a cambiar de puesto muchacho – le dijo sorprendiéndolo, Harry le miro alzando una ceja.

– ¿Nuevo puesto? – estaba de pronto ansioso.

– ¿Recuerdas el ataque de los mortífagos que se llevó a cabo en Brujas? – Harry asintió –pues a partir de ese se suscitaron mucho más, La Haya, Ámsterdam, Bruselas, Luxemburgo, Rotterdam, el gobierno francés está sumamente preocupado de que los mortífagos vayan a intentar algo contra tierras francesas –

– ¿Aja? –

–El Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña en conjunto con del Francia han propuesto crear una alianza efectiva para resolver y detener estos ataques en los Países Bajos, Luxemburgo y en Bélgica pues se teme que luego intenten algo en contra de Reims, o incluso París – le dijo con rapidez –por eso Amelia ha mandado crear una oficina especial de treinta aurores en Brujas para que encarguen de esto –

– ¿Y quiere que yo los dirija? – dijo emocionado, Moody asintió secamente y dio un sorbo largo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

–Te vas dentro de un mes – le dijo –así que tal como lo diría Dumbledore, "Potter está para volar alto", veo que ahí tienes la oportunidad –

–Gracias – decía aún emocionado.

–Aunque si por mi fuera te dejaría aquí – dijo con malicia –pero sé que sería un imbécil si no reconociera que eres el mejor de todo lo que tengo –

-o-o-

Salió del baño secándose el cabello, miro su recamara que aún seguía revuelta así que llegó hasta su tocador, tomó su varita y luego la agito, al cabo de unos segundos todo quedo en orden, sin embargo miro con detalle como en su mesita de noche había algo que no reconocía, era dorado y destellaba poco a poco, fue hasta allá con rapidez y tomó el objeto en cuestión, era una snitch que aleteaba débilmente, aquello no era de ella y al analizarlo de cerca pudo ver las iniciales H.P., supo entonces que eran del chico que había estado con ella la noche anterior. Se sonrojó, cuando se duchaba pudo recordar lo que había pasado, ella debajo, él encima embistiendo con tranquilidad, meneo la cabeza y se comenzó a vestir.

–Ginny – escuchó que gritaron de pronto, sabía quién era.

–Pasa Hermione – gritó, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una chica de cabellos castaños.

–Oye estás loca – le dijo –la puerta estaba mal cerrada, de no ser porque he sido yo quien se ha dado cuenta… –

–Debió ser… – dijo de pronto, la castaña alzo una ceja y la miro.

– ¿Debió ser? – la castaña reparo en la actitud nerviosa de la chica, echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación y abrió la boca sorprendida – ¿has estado con alguien? –

–Como se te ocurre pensar que… – le dijo, sin embargo al verse en el espejo no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de asombro, una marca en su cuello, expuesta ante la mirada de la sorprendida Hermione –bueno si, ha sido un chico –

–Ginny – le dijo –no sabía que salieras con alguien más a parte del imbécil de…–

–Pues se dio así nada más – contestó colorada intentando desaparecer su marca –la verdad fue un chico que conocí ayer en un bar y nada más, fue solo eso Hermione, solo una noche –

– ¿Ha sido por culpa de Dean? – le preguntó, la mirada de Ginny se apago.

–No lo sé – admitió peinándose –ayer que terminamos me puse muy mal, muy mal Hermione, él me engaño con esa chica llamada Parvati, entonces fui a un pub que según una compañera del Profeta es un lugar genial para pasarla, era de muggles, nadie me reconocería ahí hecha polvo, ¿verdad?, luego tome, tome mucho y me emborrache, conocí a un chico que lo único que puedo decirte de él es que es hermoso y tiene un buen cuerpo, amaneció aquí, supongo que lo hicimos pues estaba desnudo y yo también y eso fue lo que paso –

–Sorprendente – dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama – ¿y estás bien? –

–No, Hermione – le contestó –me siento muy mal, he perdido mi virginidad con alguien que no sé quién es, a que se dedica, si es un buen hombre o no, solo el calor de las copas, yo… –comenzó a llorar, la castaña se puso de pie y fue a abrazarla.

–Calma, Gin –

–Yo quería que fuera muy especial – lloraba mientras se abrazaba a su amiga.

–Así pasa amiga – le dio un beso en la frente –pero deja de pensar en eso, solo fue una noche, no debes sentirme mal, mejor piensa que las cosas pasan por una razón –

-o-o-

–Te lo imaginas, Dora – le decía Harry a una bruja de cabellos rosados, estaban sentados en uno de los cubículos del cuartel de aurores –yo, dirigiendo a un grupo de aurores –

–Ya lo creo, Harry – dijo sonriente –me da gusto por ti, aunque Moody no se lo ha tomado nada bien –

–Sí, me lo ha hecho saber esta mañana – le dijo.

A pesar de tener una diferencia de edad algo marcada pues Tonks tenía los treinta y tres y Harry tan solo veinte, aquellos dos eran grandes amigos, siendo que Remus Lupin era novio de Tonks y Lupin era el tutor de Harry luego de la muerte de sus padres y de Sirius en una batalla con Bellatrix Lestrangue, la relación se dio, además de que eran compañeros de cubículo.

–Harry, he Harry – se giro, una chica le hablaba –ha llegado una carta, es sobre los hermanos Carrow – el moreno se despidió de Tonks y de inmediato se fue a reunir con su compañera de equipo.

-o-o-

–Pase señorita Weasley, pase – la pelirroja miro con nerviosismo al hombre de bigote poblado, este le miraba con detenimiento.

–Lamento llegar tarde a nuestra reunión señor Cuffé – dijo –he tenido problemas con la red flu –

–Es lo de menos, querida – dijo riendo –ahora tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, ¿sabes porque estás aquí? –

–Sinceramente no, no lo sé – se rio con nervios.

–Se cocina un puesto para ti, queridita – la pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida –es un puesto sencillo pero sé que podrás desempeñarlo muy bien –

–Yo… no sé como agradecerlo… –

–Haciendo lo que haces mejor – le sonrió –eres una reportera ejemplar, has cubierto magnificas notas, ahora espero que lo sigas haciendo pues desde hoy serás la nueva jefa de redacción de la sección de deportes del Profeta – la pelirroja soltó un grito de emoción.

-o-o-

Harry miraba a su compañera, Hannah Abbott, eran compañeros desde que habían salido de la academia de aurores hacia más de tres años, era una chica rubia y algo menuda, sin embargo, aquella mujer era la voz de su conciencia muchas veces, él siempre había sido muy impulsivo y cada que alguien lo hacía enfadar él no pensaba en nada más que actuar, aquella rubia era quien lo calmaba y lo frenaba cuando había que hacerlo.

–Te noto muy preocupado, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó.

– ¿Se nota mucho? –

–De aquí hasta Azkaban – se burlo – ¿es por esa asquerosa de Daphne? –

–Oye, deja ese tono – le dijo Harry molesto –fue mi novia por tres años –

–Y fue la mujer que te puso el cuerno con Draco Malfoy – le dijo con dureza –si realmente fuera una mujer decente no te hubiera puesto el cuerno en tus narices –

–Déjalo, sí – dijo malhumorado, la rubia no detuvo el tema

–Pues no – insistió – ¿te has visto?, sé que esa noticia de que te irás a Brujas te ha levantado el ánimo, pero a mí no me engañas, estas hecho polvo –

–Ella era mi todo, ¿sabes? – la rubia asintió, sus mejillas estaban coloradas –pero al parecer no fui lo suficientemente hombre para… –

–Cierra el pico – le señaló –eso no tiene que ver con tu hombría, simplemente esa mujer no sabe valorar lo que tenía y lo ha tirado a la basura, cosa que no debió hacer, y sí Harry, estoy furiosa, porque eres mi amigo, casi mi hermano, hemos estado juntos desde que salimos de la academia de aurores y verte así me hace… –

–Gracias – el moreno fue hasta ella y la abrazó, la rubia relajo su genio y le devolvió el abrazo.

–Ayer te busque en la noche, se supone que ibas a estar vigilando de cerca la prisión de Nott por si los Carrow lo contactaban – le dijo cambiando el tema y separándose.

–Me he ido de juerga y se me ha olvidado – al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hannah siguió hablando –ya Moody me ha dado tamaño sermón, espero tú no lo hagas, ¿por favor? –

–Dale gracias a Tonks que aviso de tu repentino sentido de la irresponsabilidad pues pude ir a cubrirte – le riño.

–Bueno, lo siento, como dices, estaba hecho polvo – admitió –visite ese pub muggle del que tanto hablamos la vez pasada, la pase como un loco y… –

– ¿Y? – alzo una ceja.

Harry se quedo callado, pronto vinieron a su cabeza destellos de la noche que había pasado, como una hermosa mujer de cabellos pelirrojos susurraba en su oído un "hazme tuya" mientras él le quitaba de golpe las bragas, el sujetador, se besaban con desesperación a media luz mientras una canción de las brujas de Macbeth sonaba de fondo, dos ojos marrones y chispeantes miraban con intensidad como se ponía encima y luego comenzaba a embestirla mientras la chica temblaba bajo él.

– ¿Harry? – el chico volvió a la realidad.

–Lo siento yo… – sus mejillas estaban coloradas, por su frente resbalaban unas gotas de sudor, Hannah aún le miraba con confusión –Será mejor que revisemos esa carta de los Carrow – dijo tomando un pergamino amarillo que la rubia aún tenía en sus manos, Hannah no quedo conforme con aquello, pero decidió no entrometerse.

-o-o-

**Tres semanas después**

El malhumor nunca lo había caracterizado tanto como aquel día, estaba encolerizado, tres personas lo habían reprendido enormemente y es que los hermanos Carrow, mortífagos a cargo de él y de Hannah habían atacado una comunidad mágica al norte de Escocia, con eso habían logrado establecer el dominio de Lord Voldemort lejos de tierras inglesas, aunque el mago oscuro ya no estaba, él lo había vencido hacia más de cuatro años, los mortífagos libres aún hacían de las suyas y aquel ataque era luego de muchos años uno de los más mortíferos, era obvio que el ministro, la jefa de seguridad mágica y el propio Alastor Moody lo hubieran casi maldecido.

–Eso era a lo que te arriesgabas – le dijo Tonks sin miramientos –te dije que no dejarás de lado las cartas, has perdido el toque –

– ¿Tú también? – le reprocho.

–Esto es muy grande Harry, han muerto decenas de magos y San Mungo no se da abasto con todos los muggles a los que tienen que borrarles la memoria – le dijo con firmeza –soy tu amiga, pero esta vez has cometido un grave error –

–Lo sé – bajo su mirada.

–No bajes la mirada –Harry miro a Tonks, llevaba el cabello azul eléctrico y le miraba con intensidad, nunca la había visto así –Hannah está en San Mungo por tu necedad y es que cuando no puedes sacar adelante la misión, simplemente la dejas pasar –

–Yo… –

–Ese lío con Daphne te hizo perder mucho el toque – seguía enojada –Hannah te lo dijo, yo te lo dije, el propio Remus lo hizo, ¿y qué hiciste Harry? –

–Yo… – se veía apenado.

–Le restaste importancia a los Carrow, los consideraste unos mortífagos dando patadas de ahogado y decidiste dejar por la paz el asunto – caminaba de un lado a otro –tres cartas con amenazas muy importantes y no les diste valor –

–Exacto – se escuchó una voz en la entrada, Alastor Moody miraba con detenimiento aquella discusión.

–Alastor – dijo Tonks sonrojada.

–Sigue, sigue – le dijo –yo lo he hecho con más intensidad, pero tu regaño es apasionado, muy apasionado –

–No merezco estar aquí, soy un imbécil, no me lo merezco – Harry caminaba hacia Moody

–Harry Potter – el moreno se detuvo ante la furiosa voz de Tonks, se giro y pudo verla, irradiaba furia –por Merlín, es un regaño, no eres el primero y el único que ha pasado por situaciones así –

–El corazón te ha jugado una muy mala pasada Potter, con solo haber dicho que estabas mal emocionalmente hubiera bastado – dijo Moody –pero siempre impulsivo, siempre testarudo, ahora esa necedad te nublo el juicio, dejaste de lado algo que por meses llevaste perfectamente y ahora he ahí las consecuencias –

–Yo… – y de pronto se quebró, se dejo caer en el suelo, Tonks fue a su encuentro.

-o-o-

Ginny sonreía con nerviosismo, frente a ella estaba Oliver Wood, guardián del equipo de quidditch de la selección de Inglaterra, estaban en la casa del chico al que había conocido por medio de su hermano Ron, quien también era guardián pero del equipo del Chuddley Cannons, era luego de tres semanas su reportaje de oro, con aquella entrevista estrenaría muy bien su nuevo puesto en que hasta el momento iba muy bien.

–De nuevo te agradezco mucho el que puedas… – decía sonriente.

–Solo espero que sea muy rápida – dijo con frialdad –tengo entrenamiento pronto y si he accedido es porque tengo en muy buena estima a los gemelos Weasley, nada más –

–Será rápido – de entrada, Oliver ya le había caído mal, pero eso no importaba, solo haría las preguntas y eso sería todo.

– ¿Y qué esperas? – dijo con impaciencia recargándose de mala manera en el antebrazo del sofá donde se sentaba.

–Bien, perfecto – agitó su varita mágica y de inmediato apareció un vuela pluma –comenzaremos la… – se llevo una mano a la cabeza, de pronto todo se movió y unas terribles ansias de vomitar la invadieron.

– ¿Pasa algo? – dijo, sin embargo la pelirroja soltó un grito raro.

Oliver Wood no pudo, pese a tener reflejos de deportista, evitar una cantidad impresionante de vomito producto de la pelirroja, la chica tosía frenéticamente, se puso de pie, pero nuevamente lanzó otra masa de vomito en la alfombra con los colores de Inglaterra de Wood, el chico gritaba con asco mientras intentaba sin éxito limpiarse el rostro con su camisa.

–Cuanto lo siento – dijo entre apenada y mareada.

–No, largo, largo – dijo aún intentando limpiarse –y no se te ocurra volver a solicitarme una entrevista jamás –

El chico la empujaba furioso hacia la chimenea, Ginny con todo lo que pudo hacer, saco un poco de polvos flu y luego tras decir "Departamento Hermione" se perdió entre llamas esmeraldas, al tocar la alfombra de peluche de su amiga no pudo evitar vomitar de nuevo. Ahí estaba tosiendo otra vez, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, la voz de Hermione se escuchó de pronto, al llegar a la sala de inmediato convocó algo con su varita, se lo metió a la boca y la sensación de vomito desapareció.

– ¡Ginny! – dijo la castaña al verla caer desmayada luego de dejar de toser.

Hermione miraba con intranquilidad a la chica pelirroja que descansaba plácidamente en su cama, su amiga estaba pálida como la cera y traía el pelo alborotado, por lo que podía suponer había estado vomitando mucho. Hubo una especie de quejido y Ginny poco a poco abrió los ojos, al ver a la castaña se soltó a llorar, tal parecía que la chica era su paño de lagrimas, pues era la segunda vez que lloraba de esa manera con Hermione. Ginny se sentía mal, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero lo que más le dolía era que había perdido la entrevista con Oliver Wood y de qué forma, el director del Profeta había hecho mucho énfasis de que aquella entrevista era sumamente importante para el diario, la sección que ella encabezaba estaba algo olvidada y no tenía muchos seguidores, con una entrevista directa al campeón de muchos al ser el guardián de Inglaterra le daría más movilidad. Al dejar de llorar pudo contarle a Hermione lo que había sucedido, esta no dejo de reír y decir que Oliver se había ganado aquello por ser tan grosero, sin embargo, al ver el estado deplorable de su amiga considero dejar de reír y consolándola diciendo que ya habría otra oportunidad.

–No hay otra oportunidad, ¿sabes? – le dijo sentándose en la cama.

–Sí, las hay, solo es cuestión de buscarlas – dijo con determinación –o sino, ellas llegarán a ti directamente –

–Será – dijo resignada –no sé que me ha pasado, he vomitado de pronto, comencé a sentirme mareada y mal, no pude contenerme –

–Es normal – dijo –probablemente hayas comido algo que te cayó mal ayer, quizás Oliver tenía algún olor que provocó que el estomago se te revolviera –

–Es eso o es esta revolución de hormonas – dijo riendo –desde hace días estoy rara, no sé explicarlo –

–Debe ser por tu período – sonrió –hay veces que suelen ser muy extraños – Ginny palideció aún más – ¿pasa algo? –

–No, solo que hablando de mí período – dijo la pelirroja –debió de haber llegado hace una semana – la castaña abrió mucho la boca.

-o-o-

–Hola – dijo con tristeza, una mujer rubia cubierta de vendajes le miraba con tranquilidad.

–Conozco esa mirada perfectamente – dijo la chica –y no debes sentirte culpable por mí –

–Yo no me siento culpable y… – dejo de hablar, aquella chica realmente sí que lo conocía muy bien.

–Solo fue un incidente que se nos salió de las manos – dijo –ahora podemos decir que los Carrow no escatiman en sus amenazas –

–Yo debí dejar de lado la misión por un tiempo – le dijo sentándose en una butaca cerca de la cama –estaba pasado por el engaño de Daphne y estaba hecho polvo, tal como decías –

–Pero ese bendito carácter de Sirius Black no deja de perseguirte – le contestó, Harry abrió muchos los ojos y le sonrió.

–Y tú me recuerdas tanto a Mcgonagall – la rubia soltó una carcajada, pero luego se llevo las manos a la cabeza producto de un dolor tras hacer esfuerzo.

–Oye, y ya que estás aquí – le miro con cautela – ¿sigue en pie lo de Brujas? – el moreno asintió.

–De hecho tengo una buena noticia para ti – le dijo sonriendo –tú te vas conmigo, según Moody tu evitarás que suceda algo como lo de los Carrow –

– ¿Yo? – le miro asombrada.

–Yo no quería aceptar la oferta de irme a Brujas luego de lo que paso, Moody me sermoneo mucho al respecto y Tonks, bueno ella, no me ha sermoneado, me ha obligado a decir que sí iré, al final me han informado que sería muy conveniente que la señorita Abbott me acompañe para evitar situaciones complicadas – pudo ver a su amiga sonreír sumamente contenta, la verdad era que no había pensando que cuando se fuera a Bélgica a trabajar, dejaría de lado a quien fuera su conciencia, ahora podría decirse que todo estaba bien.

–Maravilloso – dijo –por cierto, tú dejaste un tema pendiente conmigo la otra vez –

– ¿Ah sí? – le miro alzando una ceja.

–Hace semanas nos quedamos en que la habías pasado muy bien en un pub muggle, lo sé porque no has dejado de mencionar a una pelirroja – le dijo, Harry se sonrojó – ¿te acostaste con ella? –

–Hannah – le dijo abochornado.

–Es de lo más normal – le dijo –yo lo hago los fines de semana con mi novio Neville –

– ¡Hannah! – estaba muy colorado.

– ¿Y bien? –

– ¿Y bien qué? –

–Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿te ha dejado prendado verdad? – La rubia sonrió picarona –sí, eso ha sido –

–Como puede ser – le dijo irritado –fue un acostón, yo estaba hecho trizas por lo de Daphne, bebí como un burro y ella, tan sensual en ese vestido dorado – decía recordando un poco aquella noche –en fin, ella también estaba muy ebria, se dio de pronto y solo paso –

–Sin embargo, por lo que puedo suponer y si bien te conozco – le dijo la rubia aún sonriendo –sigues pensando en esa pelirroja –

–No te lo negaré – dijo el moreno –era una diosa, una bella e indomable diosa –

– ¿Y que sabes de ella? – le preguntó.

–Absolutamente nada – suspiro –solo sé que nos acostamos, no recuerdo ni donde está su departamento, es muy confuso –

–Pero si has recordado toda la escenita en su cama – se burlo, Harry se puso colorado nuevamente –lo veo en tu mirada, James –

–Bueno, mujeres así no se olvidan jamás, además ella ya debe haberme olvidado y… –

– ¿Y eso realmente te preocupa? – lo pillo, el chico deseaba ver a esa pelirroja nuevamente, no podía creer que conociera tan bien a Harry Potter.

–En realidad… – dijo inquieto –va, dentro de unas semanas estaré coqueteando con mujeres belgas, así que ya no podre pensar en esa pelirroja, ¿oh sí? –

-o-o-

–Oh Merlín, Oh Merlín – decía Hermione histérica moviendo una poción –Por los calzones de Merlín – dijo con más frenesí al ver finalmente la poción luego de dejar de moverla.

– ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la pelirroja asustada ante la cara de la castaña

–Ginebra – dijo temblorosa –tú… tú… estás… –

–Yo estoy que Hermione, por Morgana, me tienes con el alma en un hilo – decía nerviosa.

–**Embarazada** – dijo sin más.

– ¿Cómo dices? – Le miraba incrédula –no te he escuchado bien –

–**Ginny, estás embarazada** – dijo de nuevo, la pelirroja solo abrió los ojos a más no poder y luego se desmayó.

-o-o-

–Pues en efecto, sé de tus artes de coquetería, después de todo esa Daphne cayó rendidita a tus pies – dijo –pero puedo apostar que esa pelirroja no te dejara en paz –

–Y ahí vas de nuevo, mujer – decía meneando la cabeza.

–Por cierto, ¿usaste el hechizo contenedor de esperma? – preguntó.

– ¿Perdón? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

–Vamos, no te hagas el imbécil – le dijo riendo – ¿lo usaste o no? –

–No, no lo use – admitió.

–Pero imagino que tomaste todas las medidas precautorias, Harry – le miraba con cautela.

–Vamos, porque habría de hacerlo – le dijo sin más fingiendo interés en el techo.

–Hay no sé, quizás sea porque uno de tus pequeños renacuajos pueda convertirse en un bebé – le dijo con sarcasmo –sabes a lo que me refiero James, una falla y adiós –

–Soy auror Abbott – le sonrió –todo esta fríamente calculado –

–Lo sé, pero no cuando tienes sabe Merlín cuantas copas de más – le aseguro.

–Pues yo no utilice ningún hechizo, pero por lo que puedo recordar vi la envoltura de unos de esos preservativos muggles que tanto funcionan – dijo, pudo ver a la rubia suspirar aliviada.

–Menos mal – dijo –eres tan cabezota, Neville siempre procura cuidarse cada que lo hacemos, deberías recordarlo siempre –

–No quiero saber tus intimidades – le replico.

– ¿Ahora tienes vergüenza? – Le dijo –cínico –

–Sabes, aún estoy muy a tiempo de decirle a Moody que no estás disponible para irte a Brujas conmigo – se rió, la chica abrió la boca sorprendida.

-o-o-

– ¿Embarazada? – preguntó cuando despertó de su desmayo.

–Así es – le dijo Hermione –la poción de la maternidad no miente, es infalible –

–Pero no puedes estar hablando enserio – decía preocupada –no puedo estar embarazada –

–Mientras estabas desmayada logre sacarte un poco de sangre – le dijo –use un artilugio muggle muy efectivo y también da positivo, no hay ninguna duda, estás esperando un bebé –

–Pero no puedo quedar embarazada – gritó de pronto –no ahora, no ahora que tengo un puesto nuevo en el Profeta y… – se quedo callada de pronto.

– ¿Ginny? – le miro con preocupación.

–Y de un extraño de cual no sé nada – dijo más irritada –esto es una pesadilla, me despertaré de pronto y luego podre… ¿pasa algo? –

–Me pareció ver… – la castaña se agacho, metió la mano debajo de la cama de Ginny y luego extrajo un pequeño cuadro azulado –esto –

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

–Esto Ginny, es un preservativo muggle _sin abrir_ – le dijo la castaña con detenimiento –y si dices que no usaste ningún hechizo anticonceptivo y por lo visto el imbécil con el que te acóstate no tomó ninguna precaución tampoco, en definitiva, estás embarazada, no es ninguna broma, ni ninguna pesadilla, es algo real –

–Me lleva el carajo – dijo dejándose caer de espaldas a su cama, ¿un bebé?, no podía creerlo.

–Merlín sabe que el alcohol y el sexo no deben mezclarse jamás – meneaba la cabeza mientras tiraba a la basura aquel preservativo –pero por lo visto, ni tú, ni ese "extraño" se enteraron de eso, ¿verdad? –

–Apenas y recuerdo que sucedió – le dijo.

–Pues ahora tienes que hacer algo respecto, Ginny – le dijo con firmeza –un embarazo no es como un resfriado que puede quitarse con unas cuantas pociones, ¿me entiendes?, es algo más delicado –

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? – Se mordió el labio – ¿y qué hacemos en mi recamara? – cambió un poco el tema.

–Cuando te desmayaste en mi casa de inmediato me aparecí arrastrándote hasta acá – le dijo –Ronald estaba por llegar y sabes cómo se pone –

–Ronald… – se puso pálida –mis hermanos… mis padres – comenzó a decir con nerviosismo.

–No había pensado en eso – le dijo de pronto poniendo cara de mortificación.

–Necesito ir a San Mungo a confirmar todo esto – se puso de pie de golpe, ignorando a Hermione que al ver su intención quiso detenerla –confió en ti, pero necesito la opinión de un sanador –

–Te acompaño – le dijo, tomó su bolso del tocador de la pelirroja y la siguió.

-o-o-

El tiempo de su visita al fin había acabado, Hannah le miro con aprehensión cuando le informaron que tenía que irse y dejar descansar a la chica, al salir se topó con Neville Longbottom el novio de Abbott y también un muy buen amigo, le saludo tranquilamente y se hizo a un lado, el chico entró a la habitación y sonrió al escuchar la melosa voz de su amiga diciendo "hola bebé". Caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos de San Mungo rumbó a la salida, tenía que regresar al cuartel a ir preparando las cosas para dejar todo listo antes de irse a Brujas.

–Alto ahí – una voz lo hizo detenerse en seco justo a tiempo para evitar caer en un profundo hoyo negro en el suelo.

–Pero que… – miraba el enorme hoyo en el suelo de aquel pasillo, como diantres había algo así ahí.

–Ha sido un accidente, un sanador intentaba socorrer a un mago bajo una extraña maldición – le decía una mujer de cabellos rubios mientras caminaba con prisa hacia donde estaba el chico –los hechizos salieron mal y he ahí las consecuencias –

– ¿Y no han pensado en arreglarlo? – dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

–El equipo de mantenimiento ya trabaja en ello, ha sido un hechizo explosivo que hizo reacción con la maldición del mago, disculpe este desastre y lo invito a tomar este pasillo que se ha improvisado – le dijo la rubia –por ahí por favor – le indico una puerta de cristal, Harry le sonrió y siguió su camino.

Una sonrisa curiosa apareció en su rostro, no cabía duda que hasta San Mungo podía pasar por detalles como aquel, problemas en el trabajo provocados quizás por un sanador inexperto, eso lo motivaba un poco por lo sucedido con los Carrow. Seguía pensando en ello cuando choco con un hombre de cabellos castaños, estuvo a punto de decir un improperio pero solo atino a mirar con confusión al hombre, éste no dejaba de mirar embobado por un enorme cristal.

–Disculpa colega – le dijo, su voz sonaba emocionada –pero es que no puedo evitar ponerme contento –

–No hay problema – le sonrió tranquilamente, miro hacia el cristal y pudo ver a varios bebés en cunas, unas sanadoras se paseaban de un lado a otro con las varitas a ristre.

–Es que soy padre – le dijo más emocionado –soy padre –

–Enhorabuena – miraba hacia donde señalaba, en uno de los cuneros un bebé de poco cabello, pero que a leguas se veía castaño lloraba mientras una sanadora intentaba calmarlo.

–Es mi primer hijo – dijo con orgullo –y ha nacido sano y fuerte, hizo estallar un vidrio del cuarto de operaciones, fue su magia – seguía muy orgulloso.

–Lo felicito – nuevamente dijo, se comenzó a sentir incomodo por aquella situación, así que siendo de lo más cortés comenzó a irse.

– ¿Usted también viene a ver al suyo? – le preguntó, Harry se detuvo abruptamente y le miro.

–No… yo no – contestó –es que hay un problema en el pasillo de allá – señaló hacia la puerta de cristal por la que había entrado –vengo de paso –

Nuevamente se disculpo y siguió su camino lejos de aquel hombre, por lo que podía suponer estaba en un el área de maternidad mágica, había puertas enseguida de dónde estaban los cuneros y sin duda eran habitaciones pues había letreros encendiendo o apagando, globos, carteles con frases de celebración. Apresuro el paso, por alguna extraña razón aquel lugar comenzó a ponerlo nervioso, atravesó otra puerta de cristal y pudo ver a una pareja de magos soltar gritillos de felicidad.

– ¿Qué será niña? – dijo un el hombre de cabellos rubios que no dejaba de abrazar a la mujer.

–El sanador ha supuesto que sí – le contestó –dice que es muy difícil decirlo pues apenas y tengo un mes de embarazo, pero que por el aura que pudo sentir dice que será niña –

–Pues sea niña o niño – le dijo emocionado –vamos a ser padres, Jean – cargo a la mujer de la cintura.

Harry se paso de largo y alcanzo a hacerse a un lado para evitar ser golpeado por aquellos dos que no dejaban de festejar que iban a tener un bebé, la verdad era que nunca había estado en un lugar como ese, de hecho, no consideraba visitarlo en un buen tiempo puesto que con una carrera en ascenso no planeaba tener familia. Aunque con Daphne estuvo a punto de toparse con aquella novedad, pues su período se había atrasado más de lo normal, al final había sido por algún problema hormonal y con alivio ambos habían recibido la noticia de que todo era una falsa alarma.

–_Tengo un atraso en mi período Harry – había dicho Daphne mirando con suma preocupación al moreno, estaban en la sala de Grimmauld Place._

– _¿Un atraso? – le preguntó preocupado._

–_Mi regla debió llegar hace una semana – la chica se incorporó pues estaba acostaba en las piernas del chico –y estoy muy preocupada –_

– _¿Te has hecho un chequeo? – Le miraba con alarma –Daphne, sabes lo que eso implica, ¿te das cuenta? –_

–_Por supuesto – le miro de mala manera – ¿crees que quiero tener un bebé? – se puso de pie._

–_Pero si hemos sido cuidadosos, ¿no me has dicho que has usado ese hechizo anticonceptivo que te enseño tu madre? – le miraba con inquietud._

–_Sí, siempre procuro hacerlo cada que lo vamos a hacer – decía nerviosa –¿te imaginas? –_

–_Vaya un bebé… bueno… – decía de pronto –no Daphne, no podemos, ¿sabes lo que implica? –_

–_Claro, por un lado estaría bien porque te casarías conmigo – le sonrió –pero no, no puedo estar embarazada, ¿te imaginas?, me pondré gorda y… – de pronto puso una cara de terror._

–_Creo que eso lo de menos Daphne – le dijo con seriedad._

– _¿Lo de menos? – le miro escandalizada –por Merlín Harry, ¿crees que me aceptaran en la casa de modas, así?, mi figura, mi cuerpo, para nada puedo estar embarazada–_

– _¿Y si lo estuvieras? – le preguntó._

– _¿Te estás planteando tener un bebé? – le preguntó, Harry negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada más._

Al llegar hasta donde estaba los ascensores otra vez fue a estrellarse contra alguien, una mujer de cabellos rubios iba cargada hasta arriba de regalos, así que siendo que ahora había sido él culpable de aquello por ir distraído se dispuso a ayudarle a recoger cada uno de los regalos que había hecho caer al suelo.

-o-o-

Hermione esperaba impaciente que el ascensor se abriera, Ginny iba pálida, quizás aún analizando la situación en la que se había metido por descuidada, sí esa era la palabra, cuando al fin dieron con el piso de maternidad mágica en San Mungo, las puertas se abrieron, salieron a prisa y no pudieron evitar ver a un chico intentando ayudar a una mujer rubia recoger unos regalos, la castaña estaba por ayudar, la verdad es que todos estaban regados por el suelo, pero la pelirroja, que iba hecha un lío la obligo a seguir de largo.

–No Hermione – dijo la pelirroja –son magos, un simple movimiento de varita y que ellos mismos se ayuden –

–Eres una aguafiestas – le dijo dándole un golpecito.

–Ha ya veo, tu lo que querías era coquetear con ese chico que… – se quedo callada de pronto, se giro y pudo ver a un fornido joven de cabellos negros y ojos esmeraldas pelear con los botones de aquel ascensor.

– ¿Ginny? – Dijo la castaña volteando a ver hacia donde miraba la pelirroja, justo para ver a un chico de cabellos negros perderse tras cerrarse las puertas del ascensor – ¿no me digas que…? – ambas mujeres echaron carrera hasta el ascensor.

La pelirroja bajaba a prisa las escaleras mientras Hermione le seguía el paso, no sabía porque, pero la castaña intuía que debían alcanzar a ese chico a como diera lugar, al fin habían llegado hasta el primer piso, buscaron impacientes por todo el lugar hasta que lo vieron, caminaba con lentitud hacia la salida.

–Oye tú – atino a gritar Hermione pero el chico no volteo.

–Es él – insistió la pelirroja y nuevamente echo carrera hasta darle alcance, una sanadora con prisas se atravesó y ambas chicas solo pudieron ver al chico desaparecerse al salir a la calle de donde estaba el hospital.

–Aún tenemos una oportunidad – dijo la castaña con decisión, saco su varita mágica y corrió hacia donde se había desaparecido el chico, Ginny pudo verla murmurar con rapidez – ¡maldita sea! – dijo dejando de murmurar.

-o-o-

El atrio del Ministerio estaba abarrotado como siempre, en cuanto apareció ahí, la mayoría lo miraba con intensidad, sin embargo, haciendo uso de su máscara de indiferencia apresuro el paso hacia la pequeña recepción dónde estaba seguridad, cuando llegó el mago le miro con preocupación.

–Solo vengo a darte una nueva orden – le dijo con tranquilidad –debido al ataque perpetrado por los Carrow, es de suma importancia que vigiles muy bien quien entra y quién sale –

–Siempre lo hago – le respondió con indignación.

–Lo sé, solo que hemos recibido una nueva carta, creemos que intentan infiltrarse en el Ministerio – le dijo intentando calmarlo –Rufus confía en que hacen un buen trabajo en seguridad, solo que no podemos permitir que suceda algo como lo que paso hace varios años –

– ¿Y qué propones? – preguntó ya más calmado.

–Nadie que no sea funcionario pude pasar sin un permiso especial – le dijo, el mago asintió –además, toma – saco una esfera anaranjada, el mago la miro con detenimiento.

– ¿Qué es eso? –

–Es uno de los inventos de los inefables del departamento de Misterios, te permite ver quién puede estar bajo la Imperius –

Harry estuvo explicándole por un buen rato cómo funcionaba aquella esfera y decidió irse a su cubículo, ahí ya lo esperaba como siempre, Tonks, la chica llevaba nuevamente su habitual cabello rosa chicle, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón se veía más radiante que nunca. Sin dejar de observarla detenidamente y analizando a la mujer se sentó en su lugar y cuando se dispuso a leer un expediente en su escritorio la chica carraspeo.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó con una fingida indiferencia, la mujer le miro con intriga.

–Nada Potter – dijo – ¿Qué no puedo afinarme la garganta? –

–Es un lugar libre, pesé a que lo compartimos – le contestó –puedes afinarte la garganta, pero por alguna extraña razón y mira que soy auror, algo te pasa –

– ¿Ah sí? – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

–Ya hombre, dime, ¿Por qué esa cara de felicidad? – le dijo con impaciencia.

–Voy a ser mamá – le soltó feliz, Harry le miro con una enorme sorpresa en el rostro.

– ¿Mamá? – Se puso de pie –vaya, no me lo esperaba, ¡felicidades! – la estaba abrazando con efusividad.

–No sabes que feliz estoy y Remus está que no cabe de la felicidad también – le dijo cuando se separaron –aunque anda todo alterado por lo de su estado, ya sabes cómo es –

–Ya hablaré con él – le dijo, la mujer suspiro aliviada ante sus palabras.

–Pasando a otras cosas – dijo Tonks –que bueno que has llegado, porque hoy tienes una misión muy especial –

– ¿Ah sí? – le miro alzando una ceja.

–Como "hijo" de mi "prometido" es tu deber acompañarme (sin quejas) a mi cita médica en San Mungo – le miro con firmeza, Harry soltó un bufido de exasperación aquella mirada la conocía muy bien.

– ¿Cuándo es? – preguntó con resignación.

–Hoy mismo, dentro de unos minutos – le sonrió.

– ¿Ahora? – Volvió a suspirar –pero que no es tu prometido el que debe acompañarte –

–Sí, pero él está en una misión de la Orden junto con Kingsley – le dijo tomando su capa de un perchero –ahora deja de ser necio y acompáñame –

–No me queda opción alguna, ¿verdad? – dejo el folder en su escritorio nuevamente y se puso de pie.

-o-o-

–Efectivamente señorita – dijo un hombre de barba blanca –usted está embarazada –

– ¿Esta seguro? – le preguntó.

–Hemos analizado su orina, su sangre y su saliva, no hay ninguna duda, usted tiene casi cuatro semanas de embarazo – le sonrió – ¿no le da gusto señorita? – dijo, Hermione solo sonrió con nerviosismo y Ginny se soltó a llorar.

–Ginny… – dijo Hermione pasándole una mano por los hombros.

–Será mejor que vaya a ver unas cosas – dijo el sanador con incomodidad, el sanador se fue y Ginny lloró aún con más intensidad.

Estuvieron así solo unos minutos más, ambas chicas salieron del consultorio justo a tiempo para ver como un hombre de veinte años, cabellos negros alborotados, vestido en uniforme que Hermione reconocía del cuartel de aurores y acompañado de una mujer de cabellos rosa chicle caminar justamente hacia donde estaban ellas.

– ¿Tú? – Dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos sorprendida al ver al chico que llego hasta donde estaban – ¿eres tú? – sus ojos estaban hinchados.

– ¿Pelirroja? – Harry soltó a Tonks y miro con detenimiento a la chica pelirroja que estaba frente a ellos, la chica sí que estaba muy cambiada, pero esos ojos y ese cabello eran inolvidables, vaya que el destino era muy especial, justamente estaba pensando en ella y ahora estaba ahí, aunque llorando, pero se veía hermosa.

– ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Tonks, la mujer pudo ver como la chica miraba con acusación a Harry, ella conocía esa mirada, la conocía muy bien.

– **¡Estoy embarazada**! – dijo sin más.

–Felicidades – dijo Harry mirándola con una sonrisa, aunque algo decepcionado, la mujer que traía ocupados sus pensamientos ya tenía dueño, al menos quedaba un buen recuerdo que no borraría de su mente –creo que hoy ha sido un día de noticiones, ¿verdad Tonks? – miro a Tonks que estaba atónita, la chica castaña que acompañaba a la pelirroja le miraba con cautela, ¿se había perdido algo?

– **¡De ti!** – le señaló, Tonks abrió la boca sorprendida al confirmar sus sospechas, Harry la miro con suma sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó asombrado.

–**Qué estoy embarazada y el hijo que espero es tuyo** – le señaló de nuevo, Harry comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás y luego todo se volvió negro.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>A que me van a matar?... a ke si?...<p>

**¿Qué hara el auror Harry Potter ante esta nueva "misión" que le aparece de pronto?**

**¿Le dira Ginny a sus padres de su nueva condicion?**

**Avada Kadrabra! y nos vemos en el sig. cap.**

**Ed. Wiz  
><strong>


	3. Decisiones

**Es muy cortito... lo se.. pero es una forma de decirles que sigo vivo con este fic.. y prometo que a media semana.. vera la vida el tercer capitulo.. y de una vez le aviso.. este fic.. no pasa de 4 capitulos :S... el que viene prometo hacerlo mas largo..  
><strong>

**saludos. ed  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<br>Decisiones**

**A**brió los ojos lentamente, de pronto la cabeza le dolía mucho, solo recordaba haber recibido una extraña noticia y luego caer al suelo de golpe, podía sentir que estaba en una butaca por la incomodidad que resentía su espalda. Se fue incorporando para darse cuenta que estaba en un lugar apartado de donde había protagonizado una caída majestuosa.

–No he tenido oportunidad de reaccionar – escuchó que le dijo Tonks –simplemente te has caído –

– ¿Estamos en San Mungo? – aquella pregunta era quizás una forma de suponer que lo que había escuchado eran imaginaciones suyas.

–Sí, estamos – dijo en afán de volverlo a la realidad, el moreno abrió bien los ojos y pudo ver a una chica de cabellos pelirrojos llorar unas butacas más allá mientras una mujer de cabellos castaños la consolaba.

–Yo… – de pronto fue como si un dementor le estuviera ronroneando al oído, su estomago se había cerrado con nerviosismo y su corazón latía desbocado.

–Será mejor que hables con ella – con su cabeza señaló a la pelirroja –luego hablaremos tú y yo –

Harry miro con nerviosismo hacia donde la castaña intentaba reconfortar a la pelirroja que por varias semanas había ocupado sus pensamientos, Tonks le apretó el hombro apoyándolo, se puso de pie y dando un hondo suspiro comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba la chica, la mujer de cabellos castaños le miro a la defensiva, como si de un momento a otro él fuera a darle algún golpe mortal a la pelirroja, sin embargo, al ver aquella mirada preocupada en él, se puso de pie y dirigiéndole una simple sonrisa se fue de ahí.

–Podrías… – dijo Harry con inquietud –podrías calmarte – la chica levantó su mirada y aquellos ojos marrones, hinchados por el llanto, le miraron con escrutinio.

–No puedo – dijo sin más –es que… todo esto… –

–Yo… verás… este… – decía, su mente intentaba buscar las palabras más adecuadas para comenzar a tratar el tema –realmente no sé qué pensar –

–Podrías empezar por pensar sobre lo que va a suceder – ya no lloraba, le miraba con extrema firmeza.

–Yo no tengo planeado tener familia – dijo de pronto –digo, tener un hijo, no está en mis planes –

– ¿Y crees que en los míos sí? – Le encaro –ambos cometimos el error y ambos debemos encontrar una solución –

–Pero como pudo pasar – insistió –yo use… –

–No, no usaste – le interrumpió –si por usar te refieres a ese preservativo muggle debajo de la cama, déjame decirte que estaba sin abrir – pudo ver que aquella declaración sorprendió al chico.

– ¿Y estás segura de que estás embarazada? – Le preguntó –mi novia una vez tuvo un problema y… –

–Pues me importa un comino que la haya pasado a tu novia – dijo molesta –pero si esto sirve – de su pantalón saco un papel y se lo lanzó, Harry lo tomó y empezó a leerlo con cautela.

–Casi cuatro semanas… – por más que quisiera encontrar alguna falla en aquello que la chica decía, algo que le dijera que estaba en un error, todo cuadraba –vaya, es que es tan insólito, ¿seguro que es mío? – cerro los ojos cuando termino de decir aquello, había sido tan estúpido en hacerlo.

– ¿Seguro que es tuyo? – le miro indignada –cómo… como puedes atreverte a… –

–Vale, vale – dijo mortificado –no quise decir eso, pero… –

– ¿Piensas que soy de las mujeres que se acuestan con uno y con otro? – se puso de pie con rabia, Harry cerró los ojos esperando recibir el golpe, sin embargo nada paso, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a la pelirroja caminando con determinación hacia la salida.

–Hey, Hey – usando su habilidad mágica bloqueo la puerta, la pelirroja se giro y le miro con rabia.

–Abre la maldita puerta – le ordenó.

–Vale, me equivoque, ¿sí? – Dijo aun apuntando con su varita la puerta –entiende que aún estoy asimilando esto –

–Ya lo has dicho todo, ¿no? – Le encaraba –es fácil para ustedes los hombres cuestionar inmediatamente sobre si son los padres o no, es fácil insinuar que las mujeres quieren cargarles el bebé solo para retenerlos… –

–Ya me he disculpado – le dijo con mortificación –no he querido ofenderte, ¿qué quieres que haga para que me creas? –

–… – la chica le miraba aún con molestia, camino nuevamente hasta las butacas y se sentó.

–Debes de entenderme – le dijo sentándose dos butacas lejos de ella –apenas y te conozco, sí, lo acepto, tuvimos una noche intensa y sí, también admito que no use protección, pero entiende, ¿cómo iba yo a suponer que…? –

– ¿aquello se iba a transformar en una mala jugada? – completó la frase por él con frialdad, el chico bajo la mirada.

–Aunque también he de excusarme alegando que no soy el único que debió poner el empeño por cuidarse – le dijo levantando la mirada –ambos estábamos muy ebrios, apenas y nos conocíamos, ¿no pudiste tomar alguna precaución? –

–Yo… – de pronto se vio sometida a la pregunta que esperaba aquel chico no llegará a tocar, pues con aquello ella tendría que revelar su inexperiencia y que aquella "noche intensa" como él la llamaba había sido su primera vez.

–Vaya de nuevo diciendo burradas – se lamentó –es que estoy tan nervioso –

–Tienes razón – le dijo con firmeza, el chico abrió la boca sorprendido –yo también debí tomar precauciones, sin embargo, he de confesar que no tengo ningún conocimiento en ese tipo de situaciones –

– ¿Quieres decir qué…? – Se puso de pie de un salto – ¿ha sido tu primera vez? – la chica no pudo contenerse más y nuevamente empezó a sollozar, Harry sintió de pronto como si una flotilla de dementores estuvieran jugando al tenis con él.

El moreno comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, su rostro estaba desencajado, aquella era una declaración aún más insólita que la de que estaba embarazada, él, él había sido un canalla, se sentía sucio, ruin, maldecía al alcohol, maldecía a Daphne por haberlo orillado a ponerse mal, se maldecía a sí mismo por haber sido un descuidado, cómo se había atrevido a llevarse a la cama a una chica solo por despecho, cómo se había atrevido a quitarle la virginidad a una chica a la que apenas conocía, sabía que no debía culparse, después de todo no la conocía, habían sido las copas y todo paso tan de prisa, sin embargo, aquello era mucho más de lo que pudiera soportar, él era un mal hombre.

Ginny analizaba al chico con sumo detenimiento, caminaba de un lado a otro y podía ver que estaba realmente mal, como si aquella declaración le hubiera pesado tanto en el alma, incluso podía llegar a apostar que la declaración de que le había robado su primera vez le podía aún más que saber que la había embarazado, si aquello era verdad, Ginny no podía evitar pensar que el chico, de entrada era un caballero. Aquel muchacho de cabellos negros se dejo caer en su butaca nuevamente y le miro fijamente y a la pelirroja se le apachurró el corazón aún más, aquel chico tenía los ojos luchando por evitar ceder ante las lágrimas, le miraba con extrema culpabilidad y sus manos se cerraban peligrosamente sobre sus rodillas.

–Yo lo siento mucho – dijo él apretando con más fuerza sus manos sobre las rodillas.

–No tienes porque sentirlo – le dijo con una fingida sonrisa –como ibas a saber tú que… –

–No, soy un mal hombre – se puso de pie nuevamente –yo no debí de aprovecharme, estábamos tan tomados, no debí, como pude – la pelirroja lo veía pelear internamente consigo mismo

–Pero no has sabido… – decía mortificada

–No, no es el hecho que te haya robado tu primera vez –dijo con extrema culpabilidad –es el hecho que me haya permitido aprovecharme de la situación para tener sexo –

–Estábamos tomados y puedo suponer que yo acepte, si no… –

–Y yo accedí – le interrumpió con firmeza –y eso no debió suceder, yo debí detenerme, yo no debí… cuanto lo siento, en verdad, nunca pensé que… soy una basura, no debí tocarte, ni a ti, ni a ninguna mujer… yo no debí aprovecharme y… –

–No tienes porque culparte – la pelirroja no podía evitar sentir pena por el chico, realmente se estaba poniendo mal –ha sucedido y punto, ahora lo importante es lo que ha ocasionado aquello –

–Yo… –

– ¿Qué vamos hacer? – le preguntó señalándose la barriga, el chico la miro detenidamente como si se estuviese imaginando lo que sucedería en unos meses con el estomago de la chica.

–Pensar, por lo pronto – la miraba con sumo detenimiento, la chica sí que se veía hermosa pese a tener los ojos hinchados, su cabello estaba revuelto y su rostro parecía angelical –Harry, soy Harry Potter – dijo sonriendo débilmente.

–Y yo soy Ginny Weasley – le regreso la sonrisa, al menos habían empezado por recodarse sus nombres.

Hubo silencio, ambos se miraban fijamente estudiándose uno al otro, analizando lo que había pasado y lo que estaba por venir, Harry hacía el intento por hablar pero se callaba incluso antes de emitir cualquier palabra, Ginny solo jugueteaba con sus pulgares, eran dos jóvenes inexpertos plateándose ser padres dentro de pronto, sin planeárselo, sin si quiera tener una relación estable o incluso una relación entre ellos.

– ¿Alguien a parte de tu amiga sabe de esto? – preguntó al fin, cauteloso.

–Solo ella – respondió –se llama Hermione y es la prometida de mi hermano –

–Vaya – dijo – ¿y se lo piensa decir a tu hermano? –

–Solo si yo se lo autorizo – contestó –verás, ella es mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, sé que puedo confiar en ella plenamente –

– ¿Cuándo te has enterado de todo esto? – preguntó nuevamente, a Ginny le pareció que el chico iba sacando poco a poco su capacidad de auror.

–Apenas hoy – respondió –Hermione me ha ayudado con unos estudios mágicos y muggles, luego hemos venido aquí y ya ha quedado confirmado – señalo el papel que Harry aún tenía en sus manos.

–Sé que podrá sonarte muy estúpido – dijo de pronto –o quizás pueda parecerte un acto de cobardía mía, pero porque no nos vemos mañana en tu departamento –

– ¿No entiendo? – preguntó.

–Estoy pidiéndote el resto del día para pensar en solitario – respondió –necesito pensar todo esto conmigo mismo –

–Si lo que quieres es decir que… –

–Yo no he dicho nada – la interrumpió –solo estoy diciendo que necesito un poco de tiempo para reflexionar –

– ¿Y cómo sé que no te irás a olvidar de esto? – preguntó con desconfianza, si aquello era una artimaña para escabullirse de _su responsabilidad _no se le dejaría tan fácil.

–Te doy mi palabra – aseguró.

– ¿Y cómo he de fiarme de tu palabra si apenas te conozco? – insistió.

–Si algo he sido en mi vida es ser un hombre de palabra – su voz sonó ofendida.

–Está bien – dijo firme –te veré mañana –

–Solo… – dijo cuando se puso de pie y estaba por irse –procura cuidarte – termino por decir, la pelirroja sonrió débilmente y lo vio deshacer su hechizo la puerta.

–De acuerdo – le dijo.

–Espera – se detuvo en la puerta – ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo? – se giro y regreso hasta su butaca, Ginny le miro alzando una ceja.

–Según mencionaste, pensar en solitario – le miraba entre divertida y confusa, el chico sí que era muy extraño.

–Soy auror de la división de investigación mortífaga – le dijo mirando hacia arriba –tengo 20 años, vivo en una casa en Grimmauld Place y no tengo familia alguna, salvo la mujer que viste llegar conmigo y su "prometido" que son mis tutores –

–Gusto en conocerte, Harry – dijo la chica sorprendida, el chico ahora le miraba con una sonrisa.

–Por algo había que empezar, ¿no? – Le dirigió una de sus más sinceras sonrisas, la chica se sonrojo y se llevo las manos a la barriga – ¿pasa algo? – preguntó.

–Nada – sonrió débilmente –me toca a mi presentarme, ¿no? – El chico asintió, la pelirroja emitió un débil suspiro –soy reportera, actualmente soy la jefa de redacción de la sección deportiva del Profeta, vivo en un departamento alquilado en el municipio de Westminster y soy la menor de seis hermanos –

–Gusto en conocerte, Ginny – le sonrió.

–Y… – se mordió el labio – ¿en qué piensas? – preguntó.

–Es muy extraño, acabas de decirme que voy a tener un hijo, que dentro de tu barriga llevas algo mío – dijo de pronto –yo me siento tan imbécil, no sé cómo reaccionar –

–Creo que esto ha sido algo que nos tomo por sorpresa a los dos – dijo la chica sorprendida –yo no me esperaba algo como esto en este momento de mi vida y por lo visto tu tampoco –

–Exacto – admitió –pero tampoco podemos hacer de cuenta que nada paso y que esto es algo que puede dejarse a la ligera –

-Disculpen la interrupción - Tonks apareció en la entrada -pero tenemos un problema muy grave, no se que demonios hace la prensa aquí, no se como carajos se enteraron de esto y no se como mierdas esa mujer llamada Rita Skeeter pudo tomarles una foto justo cuando la pelirroja dijo que estaba embarazada -

**Continuará...**


	4. Cambio de planes

**Es un capitulo muy corto, cortisimo, pero es una forma de decirles que no tengo abandonado mis fics, tuve demasiado problemas personales entre ellos quedarme sin trabajo, encontrar uno nuevo, cursos de capacitacion, puff.. enero fue un mes fatal...! febrero pinta mas bonito...**

**prometo actualizar mas rapido, pero aqui tienen.**

**un enorme saludo, un abrazo y miles de disculpas.**

**Ed Wiz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Cambio de planes.<strong>

En cuanto Tonks termino de decir aquello, Ginny sufrió un repentino desmayo que gracias a las habilidades de Harry pudo evitar que ésta tocara el suelo, sus ojos verdes se vieron de pronto preocupados y siendo muy cauteloso la coloco en una butaca. Miro con determinación a la auror, ésta con el cabello en un tono castaño se veía preocupada al igual que el moreno, pero al ver el rostro del chico supo lo que estaba por ocurrir.

–Dame cinco minutos – dijo firme –y luego haz pasar a todos los reporteros, incluyendo a Skeeter – Tonks le miro como si hubiere dicho que Voldemort había revivido.

Ginny despertó de su repentino desmayo, miro a Harry que parecía decidido y no pudo evitar sentirse de alguna manera protegida, el moreno de ojos verdes la ayudo a levantarse y luego le tomo de la mano, la apretó con fuerza y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, hubo flashes por todos lados y una mujer rubia y anteojos lideraba la comitiva. Su corazón pareció detenerse repentinamente sabiendo lo que significaba que el lugar estuviera no lleno, atestado de reportes, pudo reconocer a la reportera especial de Corazón de Bruja, colegas del profeta y hasta diarios extranjeros.

–Buenas tardes a todos – dijo Harry con voz firme, todas las miradas estaban posadas en la mano de él entrelazada con la de la pelirroja –no era la manera en que quería que esto saliera a la luz, pero no podría esconder lo que aquí ha pasado por ningún medio –

– ¿Es verdad entonces? – preguntó Rita con rapidez.

–Así es – dijo sin dudar –la mujer aquí a mi lado es mi novia – beso la mano de la chica que de pronto parecía conmocionada –y próximamente la madre de mi primer hijo – todos los reporteros a la vez comenzaron a gritar excitados por la noticia, la rubia parecía contenta y Tonks observaba a Harry como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

–Pero que usted no era novio de la señorita Greengrass – grito un reportero más allá, Harry lo miro fijamente y luego tomo aire.

–Usted mismo lo ha dicho, lo era – dijo el pelinegro con seguridad –pero desde hace un mes que he estado saliendo con la señorita Weasley –

– ¿Habrá boda? – soltó otro reportero.

–Claro, ¿piensa usted que dejaría a la madre de mi hijo sola en esto? – preguntó con firmeza, Ginny estaba concentrada en todo lo que escuchaba, los flashes impactaban su rostro y el de Harry de forma directa.

Las preguntas estuvieron lloviendo por todos lados y Harry se limitaba a contestar, cuando Ginny se llevó una mano a frente con cansancio aprovecho la oportunidad y mando a todos fuera, se veían satisfechos y no dudaba que la noticia saliera en primera plana de todos los diarios en un par de minutos. Tonks pareció relajarse cuando Hermione entró y cerró la puerta de aquella sala en donde estaban, los cuatro se miraban con cautela, Tonks parecía haber recuperado su cabello rosa chicle y Hermione se veía notablemente relajada.

–Espero que con eso estén satisfechos – dijo Ginny sonriendo débilmente.

–Lo que he dicho es verdad – dijo Harry con decisión –bueno la mayoría de las cosas, ese hijo es tan tuyo como mío y por lo tanto quiero hacerme cargo de él como es debido –

– ¿En verdad? – preguntó Ginny algo aliviada.

–Así es – dijo firme –ahora será mejor que vayamos con el sanador, te has desmayado una vez y pareces estar algo mareada, no sé si sea normal o no, pero necesito estar tranquilo antes de irme al Ministerio – sonrió –de irnos – Tonks quien parecía totalmente sorprendida con lo que había escuchado asintió.

Resultó para alivio de Harry que aquellos síntomas eran normales en una mujer embarazada cuando se sentía agobiada o cansada, así que prometiendo verse para cenar y platicar un poco más sobre el asunto que llevaba parte del día mortificándolos, Harry se fue al ministerio, en cuanto puso un pie en el atrio seguido de la figura de Tonks, algunos magos lo señalaron, otros se acercaban entre ellos y murmuraban, al parecer la noticia de que sería padre y posiblemente esposo próximamente estaba causando bastante revuelo, no pudo evitar recordar que aquello mismo había pasado cuando se hizo novio de Daphne, cuando no acudió al baile de gala por enfermedad y llego herido de una misión. Al entrar al cuartel, no miro a nadie, sus pasos iban fijos hacia una enorme puerta de roble algo gastada en la que estaba la persona que en esos momentos quería ver.

–Pasa Potter – dijo Moody con seriedad, en sus manos sostenía una edición especial del profeta.

–Así que ya te has enterado – dijo mirando el diario.

– ¿No es una broma para evadir a la prensa? – le preguntó sorprendido.

–Todo lo que dije fue verdad – dijo –bueno, casi todo –

–No sé si felicitarte o maldecirte – dijo con cansancio – ¿sabes lo que esto implica verdad? –

–Sí, lo sé – dijo firme –por eso estoy aquí –

– ¿Y bien? – Moody lo miraba con análisis.

–No iré a la misión de Bélgica – dijo con decisión –no, con todo esto –

– ¿Estás demente? – le preguntó molesto.

–No, no lo estoy – respondió –estoy siendo lo más directo posible con todo esto, no puedo dejar esto así sin resoluciones –

–Pero Potter, Merlín – se puso de pie –estamos hablando de una misión muy importante, es tu despegue para ocupar mí puesto en un par de años y hacer muchas cosas –

–Lo sé, pero no puedo ser alguien importante cuando tengo cosas mías fuera de foco – contestó –sé que esta una decisión que me marcará, pero primero tengo que resolver todo este lío en el cual me he metido, espero yo que para bien –

–Por mi mente pasan miles de maldiciones para echarte, Potter – dijo con seriedad –pero que va, te he visto crecer, he visto todo lo que has hecho y puedo decir que me siento sumamente orgulloso de la decisión que estas tomando –

– ¿En verdad? – le preguntó atónito, Moody nunca expresaba sentimiento alguno.

–Supongo que eso me pasa por hacerme viejo – dijo encogiéndose en hombros –ahora será que emita una declaración para Amelia, mientras, como siempre, sigues a cargo de la investigación mortífaga en Inglaterra y cumpliendo con las misiones que os mande –

–Hecho – se puso de pie –y muchas gracias Alastor –

**Continuará**


End file.
